Beautiful
by PHii
Summary: You might think I’m a lovesick fool, but I’m not embarrassed to admit it—I’m in love. It’s not just the beauty that radiates from her body it’s also the beauty inside her that I’m drawn to. U&Y Oneshot


God she's beautiful.

I sigh to myself and stare at her from across the classroom.

Black hair. God, how I love her jet black hair. It's always so silky and smooth, and whenever it sways in the gentle breeze, you can see her hair flying side to side.

"_Ulrich! Look, the sun is setting! Let's go sit on the hill to get a better view!"_

_Yumi ran ahead, the wind caressing her ebony locks, leaving Ulrich to only stare after her, mesmerized by her beauty._

It's funny to see her get mad or frustrated. Her cheeks light up in the cutest way, and you can see her eyes flame with anger. Her mouth curls into a childish pout, and she crosses her arms and turns away from you in the most defiant way.

Although it _is _dangerous to get her mad, it's always worth it in the end.

_Yumi turned around and frowned. "Come on lazy butt! We're gonna miss the sunset if you don't get your ass up here!"_

_Ulrich didn't budge._

"_Ulrich!" Yumi ran back down and tugged on his arm. _

_Ulrich snapped out of his trance and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."_

_Yumi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning to walk back up the hill. "Boys."_

She's so GORGEOUS.

Her fingers are elegant and smooth. I watch as she scribbles furiously in her notebook, trying to take efficient notes, so that she can Ace the class as usual—which of course, she will, whether or not her notes are perfect. But she doesn't care. She says perfection is necessary if she wants her parents' approval.

_Ulrich took hold of her hand and laced her fingers with his._

_Yumi blushed and pulled him to walk a little faster._

Her eyes are the very portal into her mind. How she feels, what she thinks, what her attitude to the current situation is. Her eyes dance with joy when she's happy. They get clouded over with doubt when she's worry.

_Yumi stared at her hand intertwined with his and looked up, confused._

_Ulrich just smiled at her, and gave a reassuring wink._

They also light up with rage whenever Sissi's around.

I chuckle to myself, gaining the attention of the peers around me. I blush and turn back and attempt to focus on the teacher.

But she's so boring! And old!

However, if _Yumi _was the teacher…

Her hips are round and full; they swing so teasingly whenever she walks. God, sometimes I just want to reach out and tap that fine ass of hers…

_Yumi let go of his hand and raced up the hill, her hips swaying with each step she took._

_Ulrich resisted to run up after her and grab her butt._

Oh, sorry, I'll try to keep my thoughts G-rated.

Her mouth. Those full supple lips that scream "KISS ME!". Don't get me wrong; it's not like I'm some kid of sick dupe that's after a woman and her looks.

She's incredibly intelligent, and she doesn't just regurgitate information that she's heard from passerby-ers. She knows what she's talking about. She's genius. And the lips that she speaks from make her sentences all the more intelligent and beautiful.

Her warm, inviting lips, that beg to be kissed. She pulls me into a trance. I swear she does that on purpose. Whenever we're alone and she talks to me, I just sit, listen, observe. Like a dog with his tongue hanging out. She's too good for me.

_Ulrich plopped down next to Yumi and stared at her. She was still breathing hard from the climb up the hill. He shifted closer to her and placed an arm around her waist._

There was one time she wore a low-cut shirt. Jeremie and Odd complimented her and lived life as they normally would, but I was practically drooling all over her. My eyes were drawn to her like MAGNETS. Odd said you could see my eyes twitching when I tried to look away. I'm a guy. What can I say?

_Yumi stretched her legs out and leaned into his touch. Ulrich smiled unfolded his legs, propping himself up with his hands. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck._

She has long legs. I love girls with long legs. When we sit next to each other at lunch, we occasionally tend to bump our knees "accidentally", and she'll blush like a little schoolgirl. I, on the other hand, just smile to myself and continue eating.

_He inhaled her scent deeply and whispered in her ear, "God, you're beautiful…"_

_Yumi blushed a neat shade of pink and pecked him lightly on the lips._

Have you ever seen her blush before? GOD she's so cute! Her cheeks turn this light shade of pink, and she grins as if she's nervous and stuff. And then she'll look down and try to hide away from you.

_Ulrich deepened the kiss, his lips tracing her lips lightly and gently. Yumi moaned and buried her hands in his messy brown hair. He slid his arms around her waist and rolled on top of her, careful not to crush her form._

_After a while, Yumi pulled away and smiled cheekily. Ulrich brushed away stray hairs from her face and placed gentle kisses on her face. Her face flushed with embarrassment, and rolled away from him._

She may seem tough on the outside, but in fact, she's really shy. She won't let you get to know her real self unless you're a really close friend. She's funny, and has a really great sense of humor. And it's so easy to talk to her. Once you start, it's like you can't stop. You get so absorbed in what she has to say.

_Yumi ran away from him and hid behind the lone tree standing on the hill. Ulrich grinned and got up to tickle her. He caught her and tickled her sides mercilessly._

"_Itai! Stop that Ulrich! It tickles," choked out Yumi, laughing like a maniac._

_Ulrich obeyed her and sat her on his lap. He kissed the top of her head and placed his chin on her shoulder, staring out into the sunset ahead of them. Yumi leaned back on his shoulder and sighed happily._

"_Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Ulrich kissed her cheek and whispered, "Yes, you are."_

You might think I'm a love-sick fool, but I'm not embarrassed to admit it—I'm in love. It's not just the beauty that radiates from her body; it's also the beauty inside her that I'm drawn to. I love everything about her, her flaws, her perfections, and everything in between.

My mom tells me that beauty and brains should be a two-for-one package. They go hand in hand. Every time I think about it, Yumi falls so easily into that category. She's gorgeous, _and_ she's got a mind to boot!

She's beautiful, inside and out, and that's all that matters.

**There you have it. Pointless mush. My first Code: Lyoko fic. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review on your way out!**

**_Editted January 7, 2006_**


End file.
